


Late Night Comfort

by aurumdalseni (kyo_chan)



Series: Voltron Ficlets [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hugs, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, just some soft for your day, no matter how they are, take it as you like, they're just so sweet together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/aurumdalseni
Summary: The first battle in the Blue Lion has left Allura shaken, and she seeks out the one who would understand the most.





	Late Night Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I had this prompt sitting in the queue for a while, but S3 gave me all the most wonderful inspiration to write it. Just a sweet moment between two tired Paladins. Hope you enjoy! <3

Allura didn’t knock before letting herself into Lance’s room. He pushed himself upright, discarding his headphones. He supposed that she didn’t have to knock anywhere she went. It was her castle after all. She was wearing her nightgown; her hair in a thick braid over her shoulder. Lance couldn’t help thinking she looked so soft, and the crease in her brow hinted at a vulnerability he wasn’t used to seeing in their fierce princess. Instead of feeling intruded on, he was concerned. She’d never come straight to him before, and he hoped nothing was terribly wrong. And if it was, why was she coming to him?

“Allura?”

“Sorry for bursting in on you like this, Lance, but I just…” She floated over to his bed and sank down onto the edge of it, hugging her arms. She was shaking.

Lance pushed his covers away so he could scoot closer to her. He had no idea whether he should reach out to her, or if that would earn him a swing. He was trying really hard not to push his luck, especially with everyone on edge. “What is it?” he prodded gently.*

Allura still didn’t look at him, and in the space of silence that followed, he wondered if she would answer at all. “I…it hurts.”

He blinked. Was she injured? “What does?”

“Everything,” she admitted and hugged herself a little tighter. “Ever since my first battle with the Blue Lion, I have been…Well, you were all right about it being different than piloting the Castle. I feel like my head is still tingling with her voice and all my bones feel like they’ve been shaken around.”

Lance took the risk; Allura looked too distraught not to. He moved close enough to her to wrap an arm around her shoulders. When she didn’t pull away, he let out the breath he’d been holding. “It’ll get better,” he told her. “I promise. I think all the Lions take some getting used to. There’s just so…well, there’s a lot of them and a little of us, y’know? But she’s a good girl. She’ll take care of you. You’ll be getting along like best friends in no time.”

Allura sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. “I…I didn’t realize… I’ve been. So demanding on you all. It is difficult to fly the Castle, I can feel it in every part of me, the connection is so deep. I thought that the bond would be the same for the Lions, but it is not. You’re already hurting and I…I’m sorry.”

“Allura…” Lance rested his cheek against her hair without really thinking about it. It was soft against his skin. He let out a sigh. “You’re working really hard too. I mean, flying a whole castle? That’s a big deal too. And I don’t even know what it feels like to open a wormhole.”

“Probably a lot like what it feels like to go through one,” she said with a soft laugh.

Lance felt a smile creep onto his face. “Okay, yikes. But seriously, you’re just doing what you have to, just like we are. It’s actually really cool that you’re a Paladin now. You can probably kick more ass than the rest of us combined, and that’s pretty awesome.”

“I don’t feel very ‘awesome’ right now.”

“That’s okay too, Princess. It’s why resting is important.” He couldn’t help but tease. “And why we’re so cranky when we don’t get it.”

Allura pressed a little closer to him. Lance thought his heart was going to burst out of his chest, and he hoped her pretty ears couldn’t hear it from where she was. They probably could. “Thank you, Lance.”

“Hey, just because I’m the cool ninja sharpshooter doesn’t mean I can't give a good hug or two, okay? No one’s better than Hunk, but I’ll do what I can.”

“You’re perfect,” she breathed. “Can I stay a little longer?”

Lance turned and wrapped his other arm around her, giving her a safe circle of warmth to burrow into. She did so with no protest. “As long as you want.”


End file.
